A virtual reality (VR) device generally includes a host and a display. As the requirements of a VR product for the resolution and the refresh rate are higher and higher, data transmission between the application processing apparatus and the display driving apparatus for driving the display in the host will be greatly challenged, and an insufficient data transmission bandwidth may form a display tearing phenomenon, which will greatly affect the user experience. The existing schemes have an adverse effect on the high-fidelity display requirement.